


Dressing up

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "Dressing up"D&D AU, где Зевран - тифлинг-разбойник, а Страж - эльф-варвар
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 1





	Dressing up

О том, что Зевран страсть питает свою к различным нарядам, Табрис знает уже давно. Кажется, с их первой встречи с тифлингом, когда тот имел наглость попасться на его пути в очаровательно-безвкусном (по мнению эльфа) балахоне, с грудью оголенной и на совсем уж немыслимых каблуках. 

В то время как Табрис предпочитает всем этим тряпкам расписным свою привычную броню, шкуры, что плечи его прикрывают, Зевран же наоборот, кажется, любит эпатаж. Украшения массивные, что на шее его звонко потрескивают между собой; сережки, на которые перья нанизаны. Рога его всяко украшены золотом, а на пальцах нанизаны кольца всегда. И если в походах на нем чаще увидеть можно привычный плащ черный, элементы брони, что грудь и руки прикрывают, то вот в иные моменты их путешествия гардероб его обновляется с завидной регулярностью.

Табрис однажды решается подсчитать, сколько тот вообще на тряпки свои денег тратит, но к какому-то итогу не приходит. Со счета сбивается, тонет в попытках вспомнить, какое количество у тифлинга побрякушек разнообразных за все время менялось.

Но в этот раз Зевран все рекорды бьет, переплюнуть ему, кажется, удается даже самого себя. Табрис замечает его не сразу среди толпы. Но взгляд сразу цепляется за безобразно длинные ноги на каблуках. За обтянутые кожей бедра, что в беспардонно-узких штанах находились. За бесстыдный верх, что и верхом назвать сложно: под темной накидкой, небрежно накинутой на плечи, блуза сетчатая была. Совершенно прозрачная, через которую была всякому видна кожа бронзовая и росписи татуировок. Апогеем образа, а заодно и терпения Табриса, стала помада яркая, насыщенного алого цвета. Это заставляет эльфа с места своего сорваться, пробираясь через пары танцующие и сборища умников, щебечущих о ереси всякой.

И его ворох эмоций захлестывает: от восторга при одном только взоре на вид чужой до злости за то, что вообще можно вот в таком куда-либо выйти. 

У них в племени за тряпки такие розгами пороть стали бы трижды.

А Зевран, кажется, только и ждет этого. Губы свои растягивает в улыбке хитрой, приветствуя ею подошедшего эльфа. Смотрит с вызовом, надеясь, что тот успел его одеяния оценить подобающе. 

И не удерживается от того, чтобы рассмеяться заливисто, когда его Табрис утаскивает за собой подальше от глаз посторонних. Видимо, решая самостоятельно с таким гардеробом чужим разобраться. Снять, растерзать и стереть с лица улыбку такую подозрительно-наглую, в помаде красной испачканную.


End file.
